Global Positioning System (GPS) provides positioning, speed, and time information services by using satellites. GPS is commonly used in mobile devices, such as smartphones, to determine the user's location. For example the antenna of the smartphone can receive GPS signals which include global positioning coordinates and current time data of respective GPS satellites. This data can then be processed by the mobile device to determine a specific or meaningful position of the user, such as an address. However, there are limitations to using GPS to determine the location of a smartphone. For example, difficulties arise in receiving GPS signal in a closed space or an indoor place. Typically, a clear path from the smartphone to the satellites of the GPS is needed for the smartphone to receive a GPS signal. As obstacles or obstructions, such as the walls of buildings, can attenuate or completely block GPS signals, the current position of a smartphone may become unavailable when the user enters a building or enclosed space. The present disclosure aims to overcome this disadvantage by providing a mechanism for obtaining positional information for a smartphone or the like when out of GPS coverage.